Kara Sevda
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: AU. Minako e Kun são amigos de infância, ela sempre teve uma queda por ele, mas nunca contou com medo de estragar a amizade, afinal, ela era a única pessoa que ele confiava para contar sobre os poderes especiais que possuía. Até o dia em que Minako é interceptada por um gato misterioso e passa a ter segredos dela própria. Two Shots.
1. Parte I – A combinação perfeita

**Parte I — A combinação perfeita**

 _"When I held your hand, when I held your hand  
When I helped you, when I held your hand  
You still went the other way and you wanted me to stay  
With my arms stretching away, with my arms stretching away  
I couldn't stand that sight 'cause I adored your face  
I adored your face"_

 _Warpaint — Majesty_

Sabe o que me frustra mais? Você não chamou meu nome, você não pensou duas vezes.

Quando eu dei às costas a você, você simplesmente me deixou ir.

Eu estava de olhos fechados para não chorar, de olhos fechados pra não olhar pra trás, mas fechar os olhos não me impediu de te imaginar lá parado, me deixando ir.

Essa é a imagem mental que eu não consigo apagar do meu cérebro.

A imagem de você me vendo partir.

oOo

O dia em que tudo mudou começou exatamente como todos os outros.

O despertador tocando mais cedo do que eu gostaria, torrada queimada para o café da manhã, mamãe se revezando entre reclamar do estado das minhas roupas e da inabilidade de papai de ser bom em qualquer coisa. E sabe, que apesar das manhãs serem sempre desanimadoras, do clima na minha casa não ser dos melhores há anos, e que a imagem que eu vejo no espelho nunca me satisfaça por completo, eu sempre sorria meu melhor sorriso quando saia de casa. Eu sorria porque sabia que iria ver você.

E lá estava você me esperando na esquina como todas as manhãs, mesmo que eu me atrasasse, você sempre esperava por mim, reclamava até a gente chegar na escola, e depois, mas esperava. Eu achei que poderia contar com você por toda minha vida.

Mas aquele foi um dia de mudanças.

É estranho como eu consigo me lembrar cada momento daquele dia, da hora que eu acordei e as horas de tédio na escola, de como sua franja ficava caindo na frente dos seus olhos enquanto você me esperava correr em sua direção, de pé na calçada com uma expressão impaciente em seu rosto. Eu lembro de ter dado graças as todas as deidades envolvidas pelo horário de aula acabar, afinal a única coisa remotamente marcante que havia acontecido foi um enorme tombo na aula de educação física por causa de um gato, lembro de ter usado a desculpa da dor causada pela queda para despistar as meninas da escola e depois fazer um drama imenso sobre como meu dia tinha sido horrível para te convencer a ir pro fliperama comigo, só nós dois, um prazer que havia diminuído desde que entramos no colegial e fizemos novos amigos — principalmente depois que você começou a andar com aquele pessoal que diziam que era parte de uma gangue. Essa conversa sempre me arrancava risos, _você_ numa _gangue_! Eu imaginava que seria absurdo, você sempre foi tão comportado e perfeitinho, sempre preocupado em agradar sua avó, queria me dar cano para ir pra casa estudar, veja só! Como se você precisasse. Eu costumava dizer que sua superinteligência era só um dos seus superpoderes o que sempre arrancava reações frustradas de sua parte pelo trocadilho que somente nós dois compreendíamos. Engraçado como o destino é irônico. Num momento eu só sou uma garota comum com um amigo com poderes especiais e no outro eu nunca fui comum e você... Bem, eu estava falando naquele dia no arcade.

Ah a sua cara quando eu te estraçalhei no mario kart!

Você sempre foi um mau perdedor.

Eu estava me sentindo imensamente satisfeita comigo mesma e fui praticamente pulando até o juke box. E expressão no seu rosto ficou muito mais engraçada quando as primeiras notas da canção que eu tinha escolhido com a ficha que eu tinha ganhado — te vencendo — começou a tocar.

Eu mal conseguia controlar o riso, ainda mais quando umas meninas começaram a soltar gritinhos e a sua cara basicamente ficou verde de nojo.

Eu me voltei a sentar perto de você — intencionalmente encostando meu joelho no seu, sinceramente é incrível que você nunca tenha percebido o quanto eu era a fim de você, mesmo com todo o lance de nós sermos amigos de longa data, eu era bem óbvia — e perguntei com a expressão mais cínica:

— O que você tem contra BSB, afinal?

Você voltou a ficar para frente da tela — que ainda piscava "Game Over" — e gemeu enfiando o rosto nos controles. Tão dramático.

— Tudo — eu ouvi sua voz meio murmurada dizer, antes de você tirar a cara dos controles para me olhar e da posição que nós estávamos quase não havia espaço pessoal entre nós dois, com a quantidade de tempo que nós passávamos juntos, já deveria ser algo com o qual eu deveria estar acostumada, mas eu pude sentir cada pelinho no meu corpo eriçar com energia estática gerada pela proximidade — eles estão _destruindo_ a música!

Aquele deve ter sido o meu riso mais falso, apesar de eu estar genuinamente divertida com a sua reação. E te empurrei pelo ombro com meu corpo, para criar fricção principalmente, para tentar cortar o efeito ou talvez para tentar criar algo em você que sempre parecia são alheio ao fato de que eu estava sempre a flor da pele por sua causa.

— Exagerado!

Sua expressão mudou totalmente, abandonando a aparência sofrida para uma maliciosa, e você arrumou a própria franja naquele gesto tão seu que eu sempre achei tão sensual, mesmo sendo algo tão simples. Era realmente absurdo o como você me atraia em todos os aspectos.

— Tsc... Aposto que você nem presta atenção nas músicas, só gosta porque acha os caras bonitinhos...

Seria bom para o meu orgulho dizer que sua provocação não havia me atingido, mas era quase impossível, para mim, não me afetar e fingir que sua opinião não era importante. Mas eu sempre podia fingir, mesmo sabendo o quão rosa meu rosto deveria estar.

— Você não acha? — perguntei no meu tom mais doce.

Você franziu o cenho e eu sorri satisfeita.

— Porque você está perguntando isso pra mim?

Eu engoli em seco, apesar de momentos atrás você tivesse claramente sendo o mais brincalhão que você conseguiria ser — o que não era muito — naquele momento você estava sendo extremamente intenso o que, na verdade, era algo mais próximo do seu natural quando eu paro para pensar.

— Você gosta de meninos bonitos, não gosta? — eu já tinha ouvido histórias sobre isso e sempre me senti um pouco enciumada, não só pela minha óbvia queda por você, mas porque você nunca tinha me dito nada e nós erámos melhores amigos, não éramos? O que é bem irônico uma vez que eu estava guardando um segredo de você — que eu estava totalmente na sua — e no final daquele dia teria um outro segredo.

Seu rosto se corou um pouco de vermelho e eu me senti a pessoa mais poderosa daquele Arcade.

— E daí? Eu também gosto de meninas.

E eu juro que senti meu coração parar de bater quando seus olhos desceram do meu rosto para o meu decote.

Eu podia ter interpretado aquilo de tantas formas, a mais óbvia era que eu não estava sozinha naquela onda de arrepios, mãos suadas e coração disparado, mas a ideia me parecia tão inacreditável, quero dizer, nós estávamos juntos há tanto tempo como amigos e você nunca tinha demonstrado nenhuma atração por mim até aquele momento, ou talvez eu tivesse em negação profunda. De qualquer forma, meu cérebro parecia ter entrado em curto-circuito e eu não consegui tirar nenhuma conclusão de nada daquilo.

Num ato de puro nervosismo eu gargalhei e te empurrei para longe pondo um fim no momento sem deixar um clima estranho, porque a afinal era por isso que eu nunca tive coragem de ser sincera com você. O status quo no qual nós éramos melhores amigos para sempre não era o ideal, mas era tudo que eu tinha. Como eu poderia pôr aquilo em risco?

Eu nunca tive medo de muita coisa. Sempre fui muito moleca e minha mãe pedia pelo amor de deus para eu ser mais feminina e brincar quietinha enquanto eu preferia sair pela vizinhança vivendo aventuras com você. Lembra o dia em que eu descobri que você era especial? Eu tinha sete anos e você tinha nove, nós estávamos escalando árvores quando você caiu e quebrou a perna. Você ficou tão nervoso com a reação que sua avó teria que acidentalmente colocou fogo na árvore. Eu lembro da sua expressão de horror e das chamas brancas consumindo a árvore e então... então começou a chover como mágica. Eu lembro de rir e rodopiar na chuva e te dizer o quanto aquilo tudo era incrível, como _você_ era incrível. Você me perguntou se eu não achava que você era uma aberração, eu perguntei se você era surdo e apesar da dor que você estava sentindo, do choque e da água que estava ensopando nós dois, você riu, mesmo naquele tempo você não ria fácil e eu tive que meio que te carregar até em casa. Você também nunca precisou me defender quando nós erámos crianças, lembra? Muitas vezes eu até mesmo entrava em brigas por você. Mesmo naquela época tinha pouca coisa que me assustava e menos coisa ainda que eu não faria por você. Mas eu tinha muito medo de te perder.

Às vezes eu me pergunto se nós teríamos nos afastados mesmo se tudo que aconteceu em seguida tivesse sido diferente. Provavelmente. Ou talvez o destino estivesse guardando outros modos dolorosos de te tirar de mim.

Ok, eu tenho que parar com isso. O destino não te tirou de mim, você escolheu partir ou melhor, me assistir partir.

Eu já te contei o que aconteceu em seguida, Artemis, a vida passada, uma viajem nua ao espaço.

E todo aquele lance com o Higashi-sempai. Eu sei o que você está pensando, todas essas declarações de como eu estava _tão_ a fim de você para eu entregar cartinhas de amor para outro cara, mas por favor né, eu só tenho quinze anos e tenho direito a ter mais de uma paixonite ao mesmo tempo. E eu, no fundo, não acreditava, nem queria, que ele reciprocasse meus sentimentos, mesmo tentando me convencer de que seria perfeito se isso acontecesse, afinal, se eu tivesse um namorado seria mais fácil superar você e nós poderíamos continuar amigos sem perigo de que meus sentimentos atrapalhassem as coisas entre nós dois. Além disso, o cara literalmente macumbava as garotas para gostarem dele, quem garante que eu não estava um pouco macumbada também?

De qualquer forma, eu tinha derrotado meu primeiro vilão, eu era Sailor V e tinha um segredo que não podia contar a você. Artemis havia me feito jurar.

A única coisa que fez eu me sentir melhor sobre aquilo tudo foi quando você tocou meu novo laço no outro dia e disse que ficava bem em mim.

oOo

O Artemis nunca gostou de você.

Eu poderia dizer que, nesta vida, a aversão seja algo herdado, mas não era como se ele se lembrasse bem de você. Artemis não tinha tantas memórias assim. Mas agora que eu lembro da vida passada eu nunca pude dizer que ele aprovava o que tivemos, apesar dele não ser tão propenso a condenações como Luna, ele sempre deixou claro de um jeito bem _Artemis_ que não achava que meu relacionamento com um general terráqueo fosse boa ideia. Talvez antipatia contra você fosse algo maior do que simples preconceito na vida passada e territorialismo nesta, talvez Artemis pudesse ver algo que nós não víamos, ou não queríamos ver, afinal de contas sempre foi bem óbvio que nós dois estávamos condenados a terminar mal.

oOo

Aquela manhã estava sendo mais difícil que de costume, afinal, nada estava sendo como "de costume" desde que Artemis havia aparecido no meu banheiro e nas duas semanas que que passaram desde então minha vida havia virado de cabeça para baixo com escola e investigações durante o dia e batalhas durante a noite. Mas a pior coisa e que eu tinha que fazer aquilo tudo sozinha. Ok, eu tinha Artemis, mas só dá para ele me guiar com palavras até um certo ponto, todo o resto do esforço era meu. Era tão frustrante e eu não podia falar com ninguém e falar com Artemis não funcionaria, não tinha como eu reclamar de tudo que eu estava passando sem parecer extremamente injusta ou repetitiva. E principalmente, eu não podia dizer nada a você. No começo eu achei que ficaria bem, mas a cada desculpa, a cada mentira, meu coração se apertava mais e eu me sentia mais isolada. Em certo ponto eu estava vendo mais monstros que você e aquilo realmente não era certo.

Na verdade, eu estava me sentindo especialmente um caco porque depois de passar parte da noite em claro lutando com um monstro, eu e Artemis havíamos tido uma briga épica porque eu queria contar tudo pra você, mas ele dizia que não. Eu argumentei que você era especial também e que se bobear tinha a ver com a vida passada já que eu continuava vendo seu rosto entre as memórias que eu revivia em meus sonhos, mas Artemis continuou a bater na mesma tecla de que não existem senshi do sexo masculino e um humano paranormal não tinha necessariamente a ver com os assuntos da lua e que se tivesse provavelmente não seria boa coisa. Depois que ele insinuou isso eu desatei a chorar e não parei mesmo quando o céu começou a ficar claro.

Eu havia ido no banheiro lavar o rosto para me manter acordada durante a classe quando dei de cara com você.

Você não parecia feliz e eu senti um frio na barriga, me sentia como um animal interceptado por luzes de farol na estrada e o pensamento mais louco e doloroso me acometeu. "Ele vai me ignorar. Vai passar por mim e fingir que não me viu. Vai me ignorar exatamente como eu fiz com ele. E eu vou merecer."

Mas, graças a todos os deuses, eu estava errada.

— Vem comigo.

O que eu senti então, ao sentir o duro de sua voz e o aperto firme, mas nunca violento, de sua mão no meu pulso me arrastando pra uma sala vazia, não tinha nada a ver com medo.

— Eu estive pensando esses dias, examinando minhas ações e não consigo encontrar o que eu tenha te feito e de tão grave para que você esteja me ignorando assim. Então eu preciso que você me diga.

— Kun...

— O que quer que eu tenha feito, eu acho que eu mereço pelo menos uma chance de me desculpar.

Eu imagino como eu parecia a você naquele momento, meu coração apertado de angústia, cabelo embaraçado e olheiras enormes pelas noites mal dormidas. E o que mais me dói é que eu vestia bem aquele manto de senshi. Mesmo com todas as minhas constantes brigas com Artemis, meu primeiro impulso não foi de contar tudo a você, mas sim de mentir, de inventar que eu estava cansada de você e de nossa amizade, de proteger meu segredo a cima de tudo como me foi ensinado. Mas, só de imaginar seu rosto ao me ouvir dizer todas aquelas mentiras, de me imaginar partindo seu coração daquela forma, eu me sentia mal e fraca, então eu disse não, então, eu me rebelei.

E eu contei tudo a você.

* * *

 **N/A: Eu estava com vontade de escrever algo que não era angst, mas meus prompts restantes pra VK Week são angst. Daí eu fui ler umas fics velhas, reli AOC, uma fic da Anita e umas outras da Purple e me lembrei que eu tinha essa WIP que nunca sai e ela é exatamente o que eu precisava. Além disso, fazia muuuuito tempo que eu não lidava com narrador personagem em trabalhos mais longuinhos e esses dias eu tinha pego umas fics de Twilight pra ler (Blackwater ru1ez) e eram todas em primeira pessoa, narrador personagem, eu não lia nada assim há aaaaanos.**

 **Mas foi um bom exercício pq cá estou eu. Com essa são três WIPs e eu tenho um TCC pra terminar. Que diabos estou fazendo da minha vida? Pelo menos essa é two-shot.**

 **O nome é turco e eu achei naquelas listas de termos intraduzíveis porque não sabia do que chamar isso aqui. Significa literalmente "amor negro" ou estar doente de amor, de um amor louco, incontrolável, mas impossível.**


	2. Parte II – Você conhece o seu destino?

**Parte II – Você conhece o seu destino?**

"Será que eu sou do mesmo jeito?  
Será que eu sou o seu espelho  
Te mostrando todas essas coisas que você nunca quis encarar?  
Então você me deixou escapar  
Você só me viu ir embora  
E eu só tenho que perguntar, você conhece o seu destino?  
Você conhece o seu destino?"

 _Warpaint – Majesty_

Agora que eu tenho minhas memórias da vida passada, eu me pergunto como um amor tão forte pôde se quebrar tão fácil. Porque mesmo naquele tempo, mas especialmente agora em que eu não conhecia meu verdadeiro propósito e meu mundo girava em torno de você, eu tinha apenas duas certezas:

A) Você nunca faria nada para me machucar;

B) Eu amava você.

Essas duas certezas eram coodependentes uma da outra. Eu te amava porque você nunca faria nada para me machucar, você jamais me machucaria, porque, eu te amando, eu seria capaz de perdoar tudo e te entender até quando você fizesse algo errado.

Mas você me machucou, e eu não consegui de desculpar na vida passada, também não consigo te perdoar agora e com uma premissa inválida a outra também perde o valor. E quem liga para um amor de mentira? Talvez seja por isso que eu tenha dado às costas a você tão facilmente.

oOo

Você ouviu tudo que eu tinha a dizer em silêncio, mas cada palavra era um tijolo no muro entre nós e quando eu terminei você tinha aquele olhar sério e frio de completo distanciamento emocional. Você nunca tinha me olhado assim antes e eu queria que nunca mais voltasse a olhar. Por isso, quando você disse de seu jeito seco:

— Você já inventou mentiras melhores.

Eu não pensei duas vezes e abrindo meu pó compacto gritei:

— Crescent Moon Power! Transform!

Eu senti a sensação maravilhosa de ser totalmente envolta por luz e poder, mas quando terminou, em vez de encarar a expressão embasbacada que eu esperava ver em seu rosto, eu te encontrei com os punhos e olhos fechados.

— Saitou Kun você nunca mais me chame de mentirosa! Hey! Abra os olhos e encare a verdade!

— Já terminou?

Eu vi frustrada e confusa você abrindo um pouco um dos olhos.

— Quê?

Eu me aproximei de você ainda mais confusa, você estava sempre fazendo isso, sempre me frustrando com suas reações inesperadas.

— O que você estava fazendo, já terminou?

— Já... O que- Olha pra mim! – Irritada, eu puxei sua gravata.

Eu vi você hesitar por um instante depois abrir um olho de cada vez. Se eu não tivesse tão confusa e desesperada teria achado até cômico.

— Bem melhor, apesar de estar longe de estar decente.

Eu acompanhei seu olhar descendo pela parte exposta da minha barriga até toda extensão das minhas pernas e senti meu rosto esquentar, quando seus olhos voltaram para o meu rosto, você ainda estava muito sério, mas seus ombros estavam relaxados, um bom sinal.

— Você sempre fica nua quando se transforma?

— N-nua?

Eu larguei sua gravata.

— Você não sabia?

— Não! – Eu pulei para longe de você, encarando minhas pernas e o quão mais peladas que o normal elas estavam, você me conhece, eu sou longe de ser uma pessoa modesta, mas quando eu me transformo, não é como se eu escolhesse aquelas roupas ou ficar nua. – O Artemis nunca falou nada! Eu vou _matar_ aquele gato! Você viu tudo mesmo?

Você assentiu com os lábios pressionados como se tivesse lutando contra um sorriso.

— Oh não...

Eu senti você se aproximar e colocar uma mão no meu ombro e ergui os olhos a você.

— Não precisa ficar tão triste, não foi uma visão ruim.

— Kun!

— Vou sempre guardar na memória – você disse finalmente, mal contendo o riso e aí eu soube que estava tudo bem entre nós e, embora eu estivesse verdadeiramente brava com as suas provocações, meu coração estava tão leve.

— Apaga isso da sua mente agora! Eu estou mandando!

— Ha ha ha ha – você fez me desafiando – mesmo se isso fosse possível, você não manda em mim.

— Você é tão péssimo amigo.

— Não quero ouvir isso da pessoa que passou as últimas duas semanas escondendo que tinha poderes especiais de mim. Logo de mim que te contei no dia em que eu comecei a controlar sombras.

— Desculpa... Eu queria tanto te contar, mas o Artemis...

— Tá, tá, já entendi. Seu gato não deixou. Mas hey, Minako... Se você quiser se transformar outras vezes na minha frente eu não vou ligar.

— Seu pervertido!

E meu grito pareceu chamar a atenção de um dos monitores que começou a bater na porta que eu tinha bloqueado com uma cadeira e quando eu me destransformei – você teve a decência de fechar os olhos – e abrimos a porta, levamos detenção dupla por matar aula e bloquear a porta. Também tivemos que assistir uma aula extra de educação sexual focada em abstinência e com muito terrorismo em cima de gravidez na adolescência. Aparentemente para todos menos os envolvidos eu e você éramos um casal com vida sexual ativa. Uma pena que não éramos nem um nem outro.

oOo

— Eu preciso mesmo usar isso? – Eu apertei com mais força a venda ao redor da sua cabeça e devo ter prendido um fio de cabelo no nó porque você gritou e tentou bater na minha mão. – Minako! Cuidado!

— Como é sensível...

— Queria ver se você iria gostar se eu puxasse seu cabelo.

Oh eu tinha várias imagens mentais de você puxando meu cabelo. Mas nada respondi, apenas agradeci internamente que você estava impossibilitado de ver meu rosto.

— E precisa sim usar a venda. Eu não confio em você.

— Devo te lembrar de _quem_ é a pessoa indigna de confiança que andou mentindo?

— Isso não tem nada a ver e, além do mais, eu já expliquei meus motivos e eles foram muito plausíveis, tudo foi resolvido e eu gostaria que você parasse de ficar esfregando na minha cara. Eu não fico esfregando na sua o quão pervertido você é.

— Minako, você amarrou um pedaço de trapo velho na minha cara mesmo eu prometendo que iria fechar as olhos pra não te ver se transformando. Se isso não é esfregar na cara, não sei o que é.

— Estamos quites então, agora cale a boca que eu tenho que me concentrar pra me transformar.

Mesmo com as vendas sobre seus olhos, eu sabia que você os tinha revirado, mas deixei passar ou ficaríamos naquilo para sempre e a intenção naquela tarde era que treinássemos juntos. A ideia havia sido sua, com toda sua pose de maduro ou não, você ainda era um garoto e garotos adoram brincar de lutinha, assim que eu expliquei mais sobre os meus poderes, seus olhos brilharam e comentou logo o quão diferente dos seus eram e decidiu por nós dois que deveríamos testar como poderes tão opostos reagiriam numa luta.

Para ser sincera, eu até gostei da ideia, Artemis sempre me dava uns treinamentos tão vagos, se é que poderia chamar aquilo de treinamento, ter um alvo vivo poderia ser um avanço. Mas eu estava com muito medo de te machucar, queria ajuda de Artemis para que isso não acontecesse, mas não era algo viável. Artemis estava me ignorando desde que eu contei a ele que você sabia de nosso segredo. E agora só falava comigo para fazer comentários sarcásticos. Eu bem sei como Sabrina, a bruxa, se sentia tendo que conviver com o Salem.

Eu me transformei e disse que você podia tirar a venda.

Eu acho que eu nunca me cansaria do olhar que você me lançou então, como se eu fosse boa o bastante para comer e ao mesmo tempo fosse tão maravilhosa que daria pena de fazê-lo.

Eu engoli em seco e não me surpreendeu em nada quando minha voz saiu rouca quando eu perguntei:

— E agora?

Você apenas me deu um de seus sorrisos enviesados que mandavam sinais elétricos que interferiam com as minhas articulações dos joelhos e num ato que me pareceu muito mais sexy do que deveria, desabotoou os punhos da camisa e subiu as mangas expondo toda a extensão cor de cobre dos seus antebraços.

Então você fechou os olhos fazendo aquela expressão concentrada que eu já tinha te visto fazer tantas vezes quando ia usar seus poderes. Você primeiro então, pensei comigo, o que havia acontecido com "primeiro as damas"?

Mas qualquer pensamento bobo que eu estava tendo foi abruptamente interrompido quando eu senti algo que não era quente nem frio, não era áspero nem liso, duro ou macio subindo pela minha perna direita, se enroscando como uma cobra e quando eu olhei, vi que a sombra da cama atrás de mim havia se alongado num formato que lembrava um braço completo com uma mão e cinco dedos. O braço era maleável e tinha sido que havia se enroscado pela minha perna enquanto a mão espalmava minha cocha um palmo a cima do meu joelho.

Passado o choque inicial, eu sabia exatamente o que fazer.

— Sailor V Kick!

A sombra se desenrolou de mim e desapareceu de volta à sombra natural da cama como se fosse um elástico voltando a sua forma original.

— E depois você tem a cara de pau de negar suas tendências pervertidas – eu te provoquei.

Você fez uma cara tão inocente, mas tão inocente que não convenceria nem uma pessoa nascida ontem.

— Era onde a sombra estava mais perto ou você preferia que eu fosse pelo meio?

Eu não me dignei a te dar o prazer de uma resposta verbal.

— Crescent Boomerang!

Você arregalou os olhos e se abaixou, o bumerangue continuou seu percurso e no caminho atingiu seus livros derrubando todos eles da prateleira.

— Minako!

— Mas não era minha vez de atacar?

— Kun-chan? O que foi isso? – nós ouvimos a voz da sua avó vindo da sala.

— Eita – eu disse baixinho me encolhendo quando você me mandou um olhar feio.

— Está tudo bem Baa-chan – você gritou da porta – a Minako só derrubou uns livros.

— Ela se machucou?

— Não Baa-chan, está tudo bem.

— Tenham cuidado!

Você fechou a porta e se voltou pra mim de braços cruzados, mas fui eu a falar primeiro.

— Eu disse pra você que era uma má ideia fazer isso no seu quarto.

— E onde mais nós poderíamos treinar? Na sua casa?

— Deusa me livre! Você sabe o quanto minha mãe adora xeretar.

— Então!

Eu suspirei, a gente só andava brigando esses dias, estava ficando cansada daquilo.

— Vamos, de novo, o que você quer tentar agora?

Eu vi seus ombros relaxarem e seu olhar se tornar menos duro.

— Minha vez então.

Dessa vez as sombras pareciam água e subiram por ambas minhas pernas, mas antes que você pudesse tomar todo o controle, eu levantei meu compact outra vez.

— Venus Power, Love Crescent Shower!

Chuva de luz caiu sobre mim expulsando a escuridão de suas sombras e sorrindo, eu direcionei a tempestade a você que até tentou se defender conjurando mais sombras, minha tempestade foi avançando em sua direção até que suas panturrilhas encostaram na beira da cama e você caiu sentado. Eu estiei a chuva de luz nesse momento, sorrindo vitoriosa.

— Eu ganhei!

Mas eu deveria ter adivinhado que não tinha acabado de fato quando seu sorriso de volta não era um de alguém que aceitava graciosamente a derrota.

E logo uma exclamação de surpresa escapou de meus lábios ao sentir um golpe me jogar na sua direção, o impulso e meu peso te forçando a se deitar na cama.

— Kun Saitou! Isso é golpe sujo! – minha reclamação saiu abafada pela quantidade de cabelo prateado que eu estava basicamente engolindo.

Mas sua resposta foi se virar, me levando junto e logo eu estava engolindo em seco ao me encontrar sob você, com seu olhar sério me prendendo mais naquela cama do que as suas mãos em meus pulsos e seus lábios a centímetros dos meus.

— Promete que não vai mais esconder nada de mim.

— D-de novo isso? – Eu gaguejei arfando, você estava muito perto. – Quantas vezes vou ter que pedir desculpas?

— Promete, Minako!

Você me olhava de um jeito tão sério que me irritou, não só pela promessa forçada como pelo fato que, ao que parecia, você não estava minimamente afetado pelo fato de que estava completamente deitado sobre mim e com os quadris encaixados nos meus. Como podia? Num momento você me provocava sobre querer me ver nua e no outro me prendia na cama para agir todo frio!

— Prometo, ok!

Você me olhou com aquela cara descrente que me dava tanta raiva e era em momentos como aquele que eu não sabia se chutava ou beijava você. E eu acho que foi a junção da adrenalina e frustração que me deu tanta coragem, mas eu arranquei meus pulsos das suas mãos, agarrei seu rosto e puxei para perto.

— Vamos selar a promessa com um beijo então.

Você ainda arregalou os olhos igual a mocinha de dorama, mas não se afastou quando eu me movi para te beijar.

E a única coisa que eu me arrependo daquele momento era de estar usando luvas, no primeiro beijo que compartilhamos, eu não pude nem ao menos sentir sua pele contra a minha, mas isso foi logo superado quando eu me destransformei embaixo de você e o olhar surpreso que se dissolveu num intenso precedendo o momento mágico em que você mergulhou para outro beijo. Eu lembro de arfar contra a sua boca e você se aproveitar para aprofundar o beijo, eu nunca tinha sido beijada daquela forma artes e eu sempre, sempre havia sonhado com aquele momento, em que seriam seus os braços ao meu redor, a sua pele contra a minha. Meu corpo todo vibrava, eu subi mãos trêmulas do seu rosto para o seu cabelo, fios tão longos, são macios. Seu cheiro estava em todo lugar e eu me sentia inebriada.

Eu estava com a respiração descompassada quando você afastou os lábios dos meus e meu coração já estava se apertando com a perda ao pensar que você me deixaria, mas seu rosto se afundou na curva do meu pescoço, descendo beijos em direção ao meu ombro, minhas mãos escorregaram de seus cabelos acariciando seus ombros largos, suas costas macias, eu não queria que aquilo terminasse nunca, nunca, nunca... Eu nunca tinha me sentido como a Deusa do Amor antes, mesmo quando eu derrotava os inimigos e sentia o poder nas minhas mãos, mesmo quando eu vislumbrava minha imagem transformadas nas vidraças dos prédios, na de verdade, mas agora, ao sentir na pele o quanto você me queria, eu sabia quem eu era de fato, eu sabia que eu era Venus.

* * *

 **N/A: E eu continuo me enganando falando que fic vai ser two shot e não consigo terminar em dois capítulos... Mas inshallah o próximo é o último! O começo dessa capítulo foi ainda mais crepúsculo da vida hahaha**

 **Bem, foi divertido escrever eles dois brincando de lutinha e olha que eu detesto escrever cena de luta, sou muito grata a Titans (o desenho antigo), em especial a minha querida Rae Rae por me ensinar como funciona um poder que tem como elemento a escuridão/sombra.**

 **Eu nunca gostei da interpretação que todo mundo tinha de que era eletricidade o que o Kunzite estava controlando quando ele provocou o apagão em Tóquio, não parecia que era aquilo, eu não lembro dele usando eletricidade como ataque também, e ficava muito figurinha repetida com a Mako, então se não era luz, o que sobrava era escuridão e isso significaria um ótimo contraste com a V.**

 **Bem, é isso. Até o último capítulo.**


End file.
